Témoin secret
by Nolta
Summary: Destiel/ OS/ [fluffy] - Dean est revenu de l'Enfer l'esprit hanté par des cauchemars et Castiel compte bien apaiser les nuits du chasseur, quitte à être surpris par Sam...


**.:: TÉMOIN SECRET ::.**

 _Petit OS fluffy avec un destiel pas très affiché, un "destiel en cachette" si on veut :p_

 _Cet OS en attendant tout le reste (suite de "il avait promis", et divers autres OS) qui ne devrait plus tarder, mais pas mal de choses qui arrivent dans ma petite vie qui me font manquer de temps... Surtout les gens... Les gens qui s'incrustent et qui ne comprennent pas qu'on puisse apprécier être chez soi à écrire...  
Le détail pour les curieux/ses sur mon profil..._

 ** _Pairing :_** _Destiel_  
 ** _Type :_** _OS  
_ _ **Rating :**_ _K_  
 ** _Disclaimer :_** _Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'histoire proposée ci-après..._

* * *

 **-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**  
 **:: Témoin secret ::  
OS - Chapitre unique  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

Sam se réveilla en sueur.  
Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rappeler où il se trouvait.  
Ils étaient en vadrouille, sur une piste...  
Une chasse au bigfoot...  
Le motel miteux...  
Voilà où il se trouvait.

 _« Saloperie de matelas ! »_ Pensa-t-il avant de se redresser sur son lit tout en se passant une main sur la figure.

Il ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un oeil du côté de Dean, se demandant si son frère aussi souffrait de la piètre qualité de la literie. Mais celui-ci semblait dormir comme un bébé.  
Son lit n'était pourtant pas plus confortable que le sien ; matelas en plastique, oreiller rembourré avec de la mousse en morceaus, couverture fine et usée...  
Non, la raison de son bien être était tout autre et Sam ne s'en étonnait plus.  
Castiel était allongé à côté de Dean, ce dernier lové dos contre l'ange. Castiel l'entourait de ses bras, se reposant en silence, les yeux clos, alors que Dean dormait à point fermé.

\- Cas... Soupira Dean tout en se retournant pour se blottir un peu plus contre l'ange, le visage à présent enfouit dans son cou, une main agrippée à son épaule.

Ce petit mouvement fit ouvrir les yeux de l'ange qui observa Dean changer de position, écartant les bras pour lui laisser plus de liberté avant de les replacer doucement autour du chasseur. Il ne craignait pas qu'il se réveille, il était là pour l'apaiser, l'aider à trouver le sommeil. Trop de cauchemars le hantaient depuis son retour de l'Enfer. Et l'ange avait du mal à supporter de voir Dean dans un tel état d'angoisse et de malêtre.

Sam aperçu une nouvelle fois cette ombre les envelopper, l'ange et son frère. La première fois, il s'était questionné sur son origine, mais il avait rapidement compris qu'il s'agissait des ailes de l'ange, invisibles, juste une ombre protectrice dans la nuit.

Et Castiel remarqua que Sam était éveillé, les surprenant, une nouvelle fois.

Sam lui sourit.  
Le cadet Winchester savait que Castiel permettait à Dean d'avoir des nuits reposantes, qu'il était là pour son bien et qu'il le protégeait de ses cauchemars. Il avait aussi deviné que les anges n'étaient pas aussi protecteurs avec tous leurs petits protégés et que Dean était particulier pour Castiel.  
Bien plus important.  
Il avait aussi fini par remarquer que Dean exprimait également un certain attachement envers l'ange quand il dormait dans ses bras, un sentiment dont il n'était pas question quand il était éveillé, et pourtant, si visible dans les regards fuyants qu'il lançait, gêné, si souvent sur l'ange.  
Mais Sam faisait comme si de rien n'était, tout ce qui l'importait était que Dean aille bien.

Castiel rendit son sourire à Sam.  
Non, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se savait surpris à enlacer Dean dans son sommeil, ainsi qu'être enlacé à son tour par l'aîné.  
Sam s'allongea à nouveau, silencieux, espérant trouver le sommeil à son tour.

.

..

\- Tu as contacté le garde-faune ? Demanda Dean en finissant de boutonner sa chemise.

\- Pas encore, je cherche son numéro, répondit Sam qui pianotait sur son laptop tout en buvant un café qu'il était allé chercher à l'aube au distributeur du motel.

Heureusement, le café était bon et rattrapait la mauvaise qualité des matelas - et par la même, le manque de sommeil.  
Sam se dit qu'au moins il pourrait tenir éveillé grâce à la caféine après la nuit désastreuse qu'il avait passé.  
Dean s'amusait beaucoup de la situation, narguant son frère en lui vantant la nuit merveilleuse que lui avait eu la chance de passer.

\- J'avais l'impression de dormir dans un cocon ! Se venta-t-il.

\- Tu m'en diras tant... Souffla Sam exaspéré.

Et un bruissement d'ailes se fit entendre, rapidement suivit de l'apparition de Castiel, debout au centre de la chambre.

\- Bonjour, lança-t-il solennellement avant de poursuivre sans attendre de réponse. Inutile d'appeler le garde-faune, il a été tué cette nuit.

\- Par le bigfoot ? S'étonna Dean.

\- Par des anges... Répondit Castiel en se tournant vers le châtain.

\- Pourquoi des anges s'en prendraient au garde-faune ? Demanda Sam tout en s'appuyant sur son dossier de chaise.

\- Je ne sais pas encore, répondit Castiel. Il semblerait que cette affaire soit un peu plus complexe qu'il n'y paraît. J'ai peur que ce soit un piège...

\- Un piège ? Pour qui ? Nous ? Demanda Dean. Ou pour toi ?

\- Il faut que je le découvre. En attendant, restez sur vos gardes. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose par ma faute.

Castiel ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'en exposant ses informations, il s'était approché de Dean tout en l'observant fixement, comme il avait si souvent l'habitude de le faire.

\- Heu, hum... Cas'... Souffla Dean, un peu mal à l'aise, tout en reculant d'un pas. Espace personnel, s'te plait...

\- Pardon. Déclara Castiel tout en prenant de la distance à son tour.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel mais ne dit rien.  
Dean ne manqua pas son expression, le questionnant du regard.  
Sam feignit l'ignorance en hochant la tête de gauche à droite, yeux grands ouverts, tout en haussant les épaules.  
Dialogue silencieux entre les deux frères qui pourtant n'échappa pas à l'ange.

\- Je vais voir si je trouve qui est à l'origine de ce meurtre, je vous tiens au courant, coupa Castiel avant de disparaître comme il était venu.

Sam soupira tout en terminant son café. Il regroupa les documents liés à leur chasse et commença à ranger ses affaires, sans un mot, fatigué. Dean faisait de même, récupérant le t-shirt avec lequel il avait dormis et qui trainait encore sur le matelas, à moitié caché par la petite couverture. Il l'attrapa et, tout en le secouant pour lui faire retrouver sa forme, une petite plume noire s'en échappa, s'envolant sous les yeux surpris de Dean qui fronça les sourcils tout en l'attrapant.  
Cette plume ne pouvait pas venir du matelas en plastique, il n'avait pas de duvet, à peine une couverture en coton, et son oreiller était une sorte de sac de mousse difforme...  
Et à vrai dire, il savait parfaitement d'où provenait cette plume.

Il lança un regard interrogateur à son cadet qui avait remarqué la petite plume noire qu'il tenait encore entre ses doigts.  
Sam lui sourit, timidement, confus, sans rien dire, comme s'il se doutait que Dean avait deviné d'où elle venait.  
Il attrapa son sac, le lança sur son épaule et sorti précipitamment de la chambre, abandonnant son grand frère à ses réflexions.

Réalisant que Sam semblait au courant de quelque chose, Dean resta une seconde figé, assimilant difficilement l'information silencieuse dont il venait de prendre conscience.

\- Hey, Sam ! Sammy ! Attends ! Qu'est-ce que... ? Lança-t-il tout en lâchant la plume, courant après son frère.

.

..

Castiel détourna le regard pour observer l'horizon. Dean était partis chercher quelques bières et de la tarte - et de la salade pour Sam - dans une petite supérette de bord de route pendant que Sam s'aérait un peu, appuyé sur le capot de l'Impala, en compagnie de Castiel. Un court silence s'était installé que Sam brisa, se disant que Dean n'allait pas tarder à les rejoindre.

\- Cas'... Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça... ?

\- Ton frère est particulier, répondit l'ange sans baisser les yeux mais sans pour autant oser regarder Sam. Il est le seul à avoir donné une valeur à ce que je pouvais penser. J'ai l'impression que je lui dois une attention particulière. Et ça me fait plaisir... D'être là pour lui.

\- Pourquoi le lui cacher ?

\- Je ne pense pas... Qu'il apprécie... Que j'empiète autant son espace personnel.

Sam pouffa doucement, un peu amer.  
Il marqua un temps avant de dire :  
\- Je n'ai rien dit, mais je crois qu'il a deviné...

Castiel tourna enfin les yeux en direction de Sam, fronçant les sourcils, attendant la suite.

\- ... Et, même s'il n'osera peut-être jamais l'avouer, je crois que ça lui plait et le rassure de savoir que tu veilles sur lui, termina Sam en souriant.

Castiel prit une seconde pour assimiler les paroles de Sam puis laissa échapper un léger sourire tout en tournant une nouvelle fois les yeux vers l'horizon, heureux.

.

..

 **:: FIN ::**


End file.
